


Seeing

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme <a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/14556.html?thread=900828#t900828">All Hell Breaks Loose, part 1</a> : Jake: "So, we’re soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

Before the death blow falls, Sam sees his life.

He sees Dean, grinning over the campfire at him when he tries s'mores for the first time. He sees Jess in her summer sun dress, lemonade in her hand and smooth, tanned skin. He hears John’s voice in his ear and feels his father’s arms around him, strong enough to take his mind off of the wide gashes on his face. Dean staring into the fire, Bobby’s old books, Max and Evan and Madison, Lily and Jake and Ava, Andy and Gordon and Rufus and Dean, Dean, Dean screaming, dying, Lilith Pamela Castiel Alastair, Uriel Zachariah and Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer, blood and teeth and pain and Michael’s grace in Lucifer’s cage and fire and ice and Death’s cold hands and Dean, Crowley and Meg and Castiel and purgatory, the void, he sees -

Before the death blow falls, he sees it all.

Sam twists with all of the speed John’s training could afford him. He is almost too slow, but his blind block lands on target, and when he connects the hold with his other hand he feels the satisfying _snap_ of bone.

He hears his brother yell, and a shot rings out on his six. Jake’s eyes go wide with shock, and red blooms from the hole that Dean’s bullet put in his chest.

Dean skids to a stop at Sam’s side bristling. He puts another bullet in between Jake’s eyes with one hand already on Sam’s shoulder, and he doesn’t wait to watch the life go out before pulling Sam into his arms. Sam is laughing, and the sound chills Dean to the bone. “Sammy? You okay?” Sam laughs gratefully against his brother’s shoulder. Dean will never understand. Dean will never have to know.

Before the death blow falls, Sam sees. And he changes everything. 


End file.
